Is this really what you want Momoko?
by its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Miyako and Karuo are two of the most popular girls in high school and always gets love letters, asked out, etc. but what about nerdy Momoko? But what happens when Sedusa finds out the PPGZ true identify & acutally feels sorry for the pink puff? And what happens when a certain red headed teenage boy dosen't like all the new attention Momoko getting after Sedusa's help?
1. Chapter 1

Well another great story I hope you guys like and I do like reviews to at least know people are reading:D

_Dear Miyako-san,_

_ I have been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. The way you walk, the way your curly pigtails bounce with every step you take, your smile that can light up my world, and those cute light, baby blues eyes. Just once glance melts my heart and I can't bear it anymore. Knowing an angle like you hasn't been taking yet and I'm glad. I wish to be your knight in shining armor that can sweep you off your feet and make you fall in love with me! Please, on December 21. After school meet me at the flag pole. I wish to tell you these words in person and more. Can't wait to see you then, my darling._

_-xoxoxo your secret admirer _

Momoko sighed as she read another letter from Miyako's endless pile of love letter pouring out from her locker. Miyako ignored her friend as she continues to collect the love letters and organize them, so they can squeeze in her backpack. The letters were either red, pink, white, or cream colored. They had multiple designs on the cards. They either had hearts, Miyako name written on them (or all over them), clouds, stickers, or there just left plain. Either way, Momoko's started to feel upset and her confidence level shot down. Her cotton candy eyes trailed over the pile of letters to Miyako, who was stuffing her backpack, was also trying to get these letters in her bag before she had to go her last class before the school day ended. It was 6th period and all 3 girls had study hall this hour. Half the students stayed in study hall and the other half roamed the hallways or joined friends in their classrooms. Most likely, Karuo was roaming around with her guys friends. The bell rung and all the students piled out of their classrooms.

"It's ok Momoko, I got this. I don't want you to be late, please go. I'll catch up." Momoko looked up to see Miyako smiling down at her. She was right. Momoko saw she was pretty much done. Her backpack was full and what she couldn't fit in her bag was stacked neatly on the locker floor. Momoko smiled and handed her the letter she already opened.

"You should read this one Miyako, it's really sweet." Miyako smiled and softly took the letter from her hands.

"I will. See you later Momoko." Miyako closed her locker door and headed towards her last class. Momoko smiled a warm smile and walked towards her locker. She turned down the hallway and saw Karuo. Momoko smiled and ran towards her tomboy friend.

"Karuo-." She stopped in her tracks and saw Karuo talking to a few guys. Their eyes were slightly wide and they had a blush across their cheeks. Fan boys. Momoko straighten up and built up enough courage to walk up next to her friend.

"Hi Karuo." The green eyed girl looked towards her side to see Momoko standing next to her, smiling. The boys look at her and frowned.

"Oh great. Its boy-crazy, super hero wanna-be Momoko." One of the boys whispered and the boys burst out laughing. Momoko frown and looked towards Karuo. To her surprise, Karuo was giggling at the comment. Momoko was shocked and held hurt/pain in her soft, pink eyes. Some friend Karuo was being. Momoko signed softly and looked back at Karuo.

"What do you want Momoko?" One of the boys asked her. The other boys folded their arms over there chest and just glared at her, probably upset ruing their time with Karuo. Momoko looked down and pulled something out of her backpack. She pulled out a football with green and black straps instead of white. It had the name 'Karuo' written in bright, green cursive writing on the side of the football. The boys and Karuo eyes widen at the sight of the football. It looked brand new and it had the new football smell. Momoko handed Karuo the football and she took it without hesitation.

"I got it just for you. You lost your only football last week and your father said he refuse to buy another one. You were so upset and fuming, I felt bad. So, I went to Dick's and customize one myself. I just bought it yesterday." Karuo looked back at Momoko in happiness and remember what just happened a few seconds ago.

"Momoko, I'm sorry-." Momoko cut off her friend by walking away with her head down. The bell rang and 7th period had begun, she was late. Momoko heard from behind Karuo cuss out the boys for the rude joke, then she heard a few 'ows', and footsteps running. Momoko's head sunk lower and her thoughts started to run ramped.

Why her? How come Karuo and Miyako have boys at their feet, kissing up to them begging for a date and then there's Momoko on the sidelines. There's just plain, old Momoko who looks like any other normal teenager but the boys see otherwise. They look at her like the town weirdo who has a messed up mind and life. They avoid her like the plague or like they were all 5 again, and she was the only girl who had cooties. Or a game of tag that never ends. Boys would avoid her at all cost and I mean all cost.

But there was nothing wrong with her at all. She was 16 for God sakes, not 13 anymore. She had matured a lot and wasn't even boy crazy, at all. She just didn't understand why they couldn't see that. Even though she wasn't boy crazy, Momoko just wanted to have a boyfriend who would love her and hold her. I guess that was too much to ask for her. Momoko reached her locker and put her books away. The hallways were deserted and she had no intentions to go to 7th period.

Why should she anyways? To go to history class with all those boys. Boys who wouldn't even glance a second look at her, boys who wouldn't talk to her, boys who wouldn't even acknowledge her existence! Boys, Momoko was done with them. She wished there was some way she could get back at them. Every single one of them, causing them so much pain and suffering, like she had been for the past 3 years. It was already junior year, so she only had 1 year after this.

"I don't think I could take much more of this." Momoko whispered as she finished up at her locker.

"Take much more of what?" A rough, male voice called out. Momoko signed. Well, there was one boy who was willing talk to her. She gently closed her locker door to reveal Jake standing behind it. Jake had red hair that stuck out everywhere but was somewhat tamed by a backwards baseball hat. He had intimidating red eyes and a nice smile. He had a pair of ripped jeans with a chain, a red hoodie, and black/red sneakers on. He had a black belt on his waist, with a dark red compact in the middle with 'RRB' written in black on it. It did surprise her how every girl in the school pretty much wanted Jake and his brothers but they stayed single, for now. It really surprise Momoko even more how he actually talked to her, and then learned about Momoko's reputation, and he still manage to have conversations with her, daily. She didn't mind it really, Momoko actually enjoyed his company. He was pretty much her only guy friend.

"This school and everybody in it." Momoko said flatly, not taking her sadden eyes off her locker. Jake just leaned against the lockers and eyed her.

"Why?" He asked. Momoko stayed quiet and just shrugged. He slightly narrowed his eyes at her response.

"You just don't hate this school just because you can. What happen?" Momoko looked away and stayed quiet. This seemed too irate the red headed boy and he reached for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She shrugged him off her and stayed silent. The stood there for a minute before Jake finally broke the silence.

"Well, whatever. You can deal with your problems. I gotta go-." He suddenly stopped when he heard sobs. Momoko frame started shaking as the sobs got louder. Jake pushed himself off the locker and stared wide eye at the teenage girl in front of her.

"Momoko? Are you ok?" Momoko whipped around to face him. Her face had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes slightly red rimmed and watery.

"Why would you care, **Jake**? You said it yourself; I can deal with my own problems." She hissed at him. She walked right past him and hit his shoulder with hers. Jake stood in silence for a few second before he turned around to see Momoko walk up the stairs to the roof of the school building. Jake was quite curious as to wonder why she would go up there?

'_She not goanna fly away and skip class, is she?' _He thought for a second.

"Nahhh." He told himself. She's too much of a goody two shoes, she'll be back. He walked away from her locker and to history class.

'_She'll probably come in with a half-baked excuse to why she's late.'_ He walked right into his class without a second thought about it.

Momoko stood on the rooftop. She had her back turned towards the door and her fist balled up at her sides. Tears of anger continue to fall upon her pretty face. Her bangs covered her face, casting a shadow over her face.

"No more." She whispered.

"No more torture. No more pain. No more." She silently took her compact out and transformed. She stood for a second and walked over to the ledge and put her right foot out. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped. Blossom fell and fell and fell, tumbling closer to the ground. At the very last second, she opened her eyes and flew upwards. She flew through the clouds and went higher. She flew far and fast, far and fast away from this horrid dungeon she called 'school'. As she flew farther and farther away, her ears caught the final bell. Signaling school was over for the day. Just the day.

Like the first chapter? It goanna gets interesting trust me. Review plz?


	2. Meet the news members and ganggreen gang

Normal P.O.V.

It was the last few minutes of history class and the teacher has finished his lesson for the day. Meaning, all the students where either lined up at the door, eager to escape this 6 hour torture house they call 'school', or at their desk surrounded by friends; being just as eager to leave the school as the people by the door. Yep, everybody seemed to be having a glories time, beginning to leave this school shortly, along with Christmas break 2 weeks from now. Everybody was cheerful, giggly, and spreading the holiday joy, all but one boy sitting in the very back.

His red eyes scanned the class room as he searched for her. She was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Jake, got your head in the clouds, again?" Jack broke his concentration and looked up from his desk to be met with a teenage boy. He had dark forest green colored eyes and jet black hair that was spiked upwards. He had a dark green shirt accompanied by a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, ripped jeans, black/green DC shoes, and a black belt that hung loosely on his waist with a dark green compact that had 'RRB' written on it in black. Jake blinked and just stared blankly at his brother, Leon.

"Yo, Jake you there?" He waved a hand in front of his face and then clapped both his hands. Jake pushed Leon's hands away and scowled.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jake grumbled. He crossed his arms and sunk lower in his seat. Leon narrowed his eyes and was getting annoyed from his brother's pouty attitude.

"What's your problem?" Jake looked at his brother before turning to look out the window. Leon pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards.

"Tell me what happen bro." Jake took a quick peak at his brother to see that his face was full of concern. Jake dropped his arms and pushed the chair farther in his desk. Leon leaned in a little more and crossed his arms on the desk. Jake took a hesitated breath before he started.

"It's Momoko." As soon as those words left his lips, Leon bit his tongue from laughter. He knew just like everyone else around here that, Momoko was one of the most least desirable girls in school but didn't say anything because of his brother's 'friendship' with that girl. But nevertheless, he let his brother continue.

"She seemed so upset today and ran to the rooftop of the school." Jake whispered to Leon as he looked around the room.

"Huh, no wonder why she's not here." Leon commented.

"Yeah and plus, she started bawling." Leon couldn't help but chuckle a little. Jake narrowed his eyes at his brother's rude action.

"That was uncalled for bro." Leon just waved his hand and apologized. Jake mentally slapped himself for even thinking about telling his green eyed brother what happened. He was the least sensitive of the five. (yes five) **(1)** Jake decided to quickly change the subject before Leon laughed at anything else he said.

"So, I heard you dating Lisa. How's that going?" Leon smiled and his eyes lit with excitement.

"Well, for starters, she has a rocking body and is great at making out. Her breasts are only B34 but at least she knows how to flaunt it. Plus her ass is round and -." Jake was suddenly brought out outta Leon's 'summary 'of his girl of the month when in the distant, Jake spotted Momoko, or should I say Blossom, on the roof. He watched her closely, curiosity swirling in his red eyes. His eyes traveled as she walked to the ledge. And Blossom did something Jake wished she hadn't done, she jumped. As she fell closer to the ground, he slowly rose in his seat causing Leon to stop talking.

"Hey bro, are you-?"

"JSEUS!" Jake jumped outta his seat and put his hands in his hair. Blossom slipped and was goanna hit the ground! HOLY Shit, H-H-H-Holy shitt! WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?

" ! Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Jake looked up to see his teacher, Mr. Cook staring at him in such a worried manner. Jake looked around to see everybody staring at him. He dropped his hands and before he could explain, a loud, irritating ring sang throughout the school. Everybody, including Mr. Cook, ran out the classroom door and headed towards the schools' exits. Jake looked back out the window to see Blossom's pink streak in the sky, slowly fading in the distance. Jake let out a sign of relief and bent down to pick up his bag.

"Somebody sure knows how to get everybody's attention." Jake threw his bag over his shoulder and looked by the door to see one of his brothers, Hunter.

"Yeah whatever, let's go." They headed towards Jake's locker, grabbed his coat, and headed out into the cold, white, snowy December air. Kids were walking on the snowy sidewalk, taking the bus, or getting a ride from their parents. The students weren't allowed to drive during the Winter, to prevent car accident and stuff. Man, where some students pissed!

"So Jake, what happened in history class?" Jake looked at his brother. He had dark, chocolate brown hair and had deep, dark violet eyes. His hair was down and would cover his eyes but the purple bandana forbidden his hair from doing so. He had jeans, a purple/black/white long plaid button up shirt, a black jacket with purple outlining, and black/gray/ purple tennis shoes. He had a black belt that fit snugged on his waist, with a dark purple compact in the middle with 'RRB' written in black on it. Jake hesitated for a moment before telling his brother about what he saw.

"Nothing just had a bad thought …. You know, about Momoko." Hunter just smirked and patted his back. Jake wasn't so sure about his brother's reaction towards Momoko, so he lied a little.

"Don't worry dude, you'll get her soon." Jake smiled at his brother's encouragement and nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Jake had to admit, he did like seeing Tokyo City during the winter. It was like Winter in Wonderland. Snow was plastered everywhere, on the sidewalk, on the trees, on rooftop, covering grass, on top of cars, EVERYWHERE! And don't even get him started about the Winter fantasy at night. It was just gorgeous. The two boys heard a bell 'ding' ad a voice call out.

"Thanks Scott, come again soon!"

"Oh I will ." The two boys turned around to see their blonde headed brother, Scott. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue dragon on it, regular jeans, blue/white sneakers, and a medium blue jacket with white fluff in the hood. He had a black belt on his waist with a dark blue compact in it, with 'RRB' written in black. He had a sack of candy in his hands.

"Hey Scott, feel like sharing?" Scott turned to fine the owner of the voice to be none other than his brother, Jake. Scott smirked wildly before running over to them. He dug his hand into his bag and brought out two lollipops. He handed them to his brothers who took no hesitation to rip off the wrappers and stuck it in their mouths. The trio walked back home happily with their candy and took their jackets after walking through the front door. Scott started up the Xbox, Hunter sat on the couch and caught the Xbox controller tossed at him, and Jake sat next to Hunter and turn on his red laptop. Scott smiled to himself and decided to have a little fun. Scott got a running head started and jumped right on top of the two.

"HEY!" Jake screamed as he lifted up his laptop from underneath Scott's legs. Scott just laughed and Hunter joined in with Scott. Jake cracked a smile too and chuckled. Soon, Scott and Hunter were pounding away at the remotes and Jake was chatting on AIM (that's right, AIM. Get over it -_- Japan still thinks it cool) with a few guys and girls from school. Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed a very irritated green eyed boy.

"Sup Leon, how was detention?" Leon just glared at Scott.

"What do you think?" His voice was deep and was dripping with sarcasm with each word. Scott just shrugged and tossed a controller his way. He caught it with one hand and threw his back bag to the side with the other. He hopped on the single person sofa and soon enough, was pounding on the Xbox controller like his other two brothers.

"Where's Chad?" Jake asked.

"He went over a friend's house." Leon responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

-3 minutes later-

"Booyah!" Scott threw his hands in the air while Leon and Hunter groaned in unison.

"That isn't fair. You play Xbox all the time so you experienced." Hunter whined. Scott rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Best two outta three!" Leon barked, pointing a finger at Scott. Scott smirked evilly and picked up the controller.

"You're on!" Before they could start another round, their belts started flashing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Jake took out his compact. They all surrounded him and looked at the screen to see Bubble's face appear.

"We need your help! Blossom isn't here and we can't do it without her help." In the background, the boys saw Buttercup being thrown across the screen.

"Come quick please! It's an emergency!" The screen turned black and the boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Raging Bullet!"

The boys flew out the door and towards downtown Tokyo City. All the boys had smirks on their faces, excited to finally get some action (not that kind of action you perverts ;D). They flew towards the battle site and saw the PPGZ were there (except Blossom) and their brother, Ben. The boys touched down to see that the gang green gang were operating Mojo's old machines, that he threw away weeks ago due to the fact he wasn't evil anymore. They were five huge machines destroying everything in sight.

"Wow! How did they find those?" Boomer asked. Still shocked they know how to operate such high tech equipment.

"They live in a junk yard Booms, of course there goanna find it." Butch said. The girls came over next to the boys and they all got in a fighting stance.

"Ready girls?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup smirked and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"I'm ready when you are." Bell sang and flipped her white hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah! Let go!" Bunny yelled with amusement dancing in her violet eyes.

"Get ready boys." Brick yelled before the two teams flew off towards the robots. Each counterpart took their counterpart from the opposite team and had to fight a robot. Brick was the only one that was one-on-one with a robot. It swung its arms at Brick and he dodged them, only to be swatted away like a fly when the robot turned his body. Brick was flung into a building and fell to the ground. Brick shook the debris of his head and stood back up.

"Where are you Blossom?" Brick whispered.

"HEY, carrot top!" Brick looked up to see the robot standing high and tall in front of him. It sounded like Ace.

"Giving up already?" Brick growled and flew towards the head of the robot. It seems like Ace got the most destructive and biggest of the five robots, much to Brick's luck.

"I'm not goanna give up to the likes of you! Not now, not never!"

* * *

**(1)**Ok I know, I know I didn't including the two new ppgz and rrbz in the summary but hey, I got a few request to make some new one so I said "Hey, why not?" And don't worry, I'm not goanna make them the most desirable girls/boys in school, the strongest puffs/ruffs, the bestin sports, and doing everything better than the original PPGZ or RRBZ. And you see that ticks me off! When the authors makes their own PPGZ or RRBZ character top dog, the coolest person you meet, and it all about them! I mean really? If your goanna create your own character, at LEAST make them seem real. Just look at the originally PPGZ! One is the smartest, the other is the cutest, and one is the most athletic. Your PPGZ character could be the 2nd smartest, the 2nd cutest, and the 2nd most athletic girl in school but NOT FIRST! They can be the first in something else other than what the girls already are in. The point of fan fiction stories is to make the story seem as real as possible in their world if something like that happens. And I bet you most of the time;authors create the characters to fit their personalities so they make the story about them and how they wish how cool their life could be! AND I'm not applying that if you did create your own PPGZ or RRBZ character that you automatically make it all about them. I'm saying that if you make your character 'all that' in your story you should, go to settings, manage stories, and delete it right now. People are goanna loose interest if they see you make it all about your character(s). SO, yeah that's a little part of my rant of people who create fanfictions like that but if you wanna see my whole rant, it will be up on my page soon.

OH and don't forget to review Plz! I like the reviews it make me feel warm inside and it's all thanks to you! See you next time and hope you enjoy my other stories!


	3. Jake's fan girls and Whoa, Momoko?

Normal P.O.V.

The last of the five monstrous machines fell on top of the rest. Everybody was high fiving each other and cheering. The Gang Green Gang were crawling out of the pile of metal, only to be met with a few pair of black, shiny shoes. Ace looked up from his glasses to see the police looking down at him and his friends. Lil Arturo slid right next to his leader.

"I think we picked a back day to fight the PPGZ and RRBZ. The robots were hard to control with ice everywhere." Ace sighed and put his head down in shame. Snake slid right next to ace and put on hand around his waist and the other held his hand.

"Don't worry Ace; we'll get them next time." Ace smiled at his lover's words and shared a kiss. As the green skin colored gang were being put in the cop cars, the PPGZ and RRBZ high fived each other and cheered. Buttercup stopped her cheers to look over and find Brick lying in the snow, panting.

"HEY! What's wrong with you?" Brick opened his eyes to see that his teammates landed all around him.

"Nothing just had some trouble. It's hard to face a robot 1 on 1." Everybody was confused and looked around.

"Hey, where's Blossom?" Bubbles pondered. She looked at the other girls who just shrugged.

"She was in school earlier today." Bell said as her counterpart, Ben, joined her side. His dark gray eyes never left his counterpart since the end of the fight.

"I saw her fly away during last period, skipping history class." Brick added and sat upright.

"Ohhh, I never knew Blossom had a bad side." Bunny joked and held out her hand for Brick. He took a strong hold of her purple/white gloved hand and she hosted him up. His clothes were slightly torn and his body was covered in snow mixed with blood. Brick shook his body like a dog to get rid of most of the bloody snow.

"So what do we do about Blossom? Do we go look for her?" Boomer asked.

"Nah, I just think she's been having a bad day. Just let her blow off some steam." Buttercup answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. People have been yelling at her all day." Bullet (The purple ruff) added. Brick sighed and ran his red/black glove through his bright scarlet, spikey hair.

"I hope she's alright." Brick looked towards the direction to which Blossom flew off and thought that Buttercup maybe right. Brick was so lost in thought about his female counterpart he barely noticed that his friends/brothers were leaving him behind.

"Yo Brick, you coming or what?" Ben hollered. Brick looked at his white hair brother before joining them in the sky. Brick never spoke another word and sighed as his single red streak was unaccompanied by the familiar, friendly pink one.

*Later that night*

Jake could try and try all he wants but she couldn't stay off his mind for more than 2 minutes. Jake grabbed a handful of hair and continued to lean over his desk and try to work on his homework. Jake leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_'Why would you care Jake? You said it yourself; I can deal with my own problems.'_ Jake sighed for the fifty time today and dropped his pencil on the desk. He was the reason Momoko was nowhere in sight and sent her off in tears. If he didn't say anything mean to her today, she would have come to history class, fight that stupid robot, and would have probably been cheered up by then.

"That's what I get for being a dick. Being beat up by a robot." Jake got up from his desk and went over to his window.

"Where'd you go Momoko; where'd you go?" Jake leaned his forehead against the window and closed his eyes in thought. He always knew how bad people treated her, mainly the boys and Himeko. She was always boy crazy and candy loving when she was 13 but now, Momoko was still candy loving but not even the least boy crazy. Yet, the boys treated her like shit and never even apologized for it! They yelled at her, insult her, and sometimes go as low as pulling mean and cruel pranks on her. They just never even tried to say a simple 'Hi' to her or even given up their time to know her. Those assholes should at least ignore her instead of being so mean. There in high school, not elementary!

….. Bunch of fuckers!

They could all burn in Hell. If only they knew, if they only knew about Momoko/Blossom's secret. Those boys wouldn't tease **his** beautiful goddess anymore! Hell, they would probably throw roses every time they saw her, kiss her feet were ever she walked, or apologize over and over again whenever they saw Momoko.

…..

….

….

His Momoko.

"Brick?" Jake pushed himself off the window and saw two of his brothers at his doorway, Chad (Ben) and Scott (Boomer). Dark silver and deep sea blue eyes locked on his dark bloody colored ones.

"Do you wanna talk about something? You seemed down today." Scott pushed himself in the room along with Chad on his heels. Jake looked away and suddenly became intersected with his wooden walls.

"No, and don't call me that. My name is Jake." He crossed his arms and Boomer frowned.

"No. Your fake name is Jake and when you were born, you were named Brick." Chad commented. Jake glared at him and Chad just shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Come on Brick. You can tell us anything were family here." Boomer came over and putted Jake on the back. Jake sat on the edge with Chad and Scott at his sides

"So what happened?" Scott asked, his eye swirling with confusion and concern for his eldest brother.

"Yeah Brick, there's nothing you can hide from your brothers." Chad added.

"Yeah Brick, nothing." Leon (Butch) strolled in with Hunter (Bullet) right behind him. The two brothers jumped on the bed and leaned over his shoulders.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you what happened." Jake took a slow breath of air before starting the story.

"It's about Momoko." He peaked at his brothers from the corner of his eye. They all surrounded him, staring at him with serious and worried faces. All blue, green, gray, and purple eyes locked on his figure.

"I felt like it was my fault she ran away." The boys nodded and let him continue. The boys knew how Jake (Brick) felt about Momoko; they knew how they all felt for their own counterparts.

*The Next Day at School*

First period, math class, and Momoko was nowhere in sight. Jake looked like any other student in the dull, boring class, listening to the fat, old, hairless man during his lecture. The lights were off and he was showing pictures of the Roman Empire through the projector screen.

Only 1/3 of the class was actually paying attention and taking notes while the rest were throwing paper airplanes, tossing notes, annoying each other, or playing music/texting on their phones. Jake was sitting up straight and stared at the empty desk 2 rows up and 1 desk to the left.

'Now, where is she?' He thought and pulled put his cell phone. He sent a text to Momoko and put it on his desk.

'Jake: Hey class skipper where are you? ;)'

Jake was now staring at the cell phone, waiting for the familiar white flashing screen and vibrate to appear any second now. It looked like it wasn't goanna happen anytime soon. He looked out the window and placed his chin in his hand. He was so deep in thought he barely noticed the crumbled up paper ball landing on his desk. He looked back to see a very concern and scared Miyako. It would have been too hard to tell it was her but her sky blues eyes practically glowed in the dark classroom. Jake unraveled the paper ball and used his cell phone for light.

_Miyako: I'm starting to get worried, Jake. This morning I went to Momoko's house and her parents said she didn't come home last night. They thought she was sleeping over a friend's house. I already sent her 20 text messages.'_

Jake's breath hitched in his throat and turned to look at a sad Miyako with her head looking down. Jake picked up his pen and scribbled furiously. He tossed the paper ball back at her.

_Jake: Seriously? Damn, she must be really upset._

Miyako was halfway through writing on the note when the bell rang. Students wiped the sleep outta their eyes and headed towards their next class. Jake and Miyako walked outta class together, Jake was comforting Miyako.

"It's alright Miyako, there's nothing to worry about. Momoko just upset, she'll be back in no time." Miyako nodded but kept her head down.

"I gotta get to class, thanks Jake." She faked a smile before turning down the hall and disappeared into the sea of students. Jake turned unto his Spanish class, which was down the hallway, and sat down. He was the first to arrive and he pulled out his cell and checked his inbox.

_'No new messages.'_

Jake slightly growled and jammed his phone into his left lower leg pocket. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

'Could this day get any worse?' Jake thought. And if right on que, a feminine voice purred to him.

"Oh Jake, I need your help with my Spanish homework. Can you help me sweetie?" Jake opened his daring red eyes to be met with white stars with a red background eyes (No seriously, thats her eye color).

"Sorry Himeko. I'm busy." Jake responded in a bored tone. Himeko frowned and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"But you're not even doing anything!" She screeched in his face.

"Plus, its free hour!" Jake had an annoyed look on his face and mentally slapped himself. It was Thursday and Free Period was after 1st period.

"So Jake, how about it?" The slu- OH! I mean Himeko, touched his arm and batted her eyes. Jake rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempts but something caught his eyes, something in the sky something … pink. An ominous pink streak was souring through the clouds, trying to hide among the white, fully rain filled clouds that were spread out in the sky. Jake smirked wildly to himself as he found his missing pink eyed friend. Himeko mistook this as a smile to her and she licked her lips and gave him a seductive look.

"So, when do you wanna start?" Himeko tugged on the V-neck of her tight yellow sweater. Jake snarled in disgust and got up from his seat.

"Find a new boy toy Himeko, I'm out." And with that, Jake left behind a shocked/pissed Himeko. Jake ran down the hallway and everybody there gave him a weird look as he passed. Then they saw Himeko chasing him and there weird looks turned to pitiful looks.

"Jake wait! We can work it out; I'll do better next time!" Himeko pleated.

"There wasn't even a first!" Jake screamed and took a turn down the hallway.

"Yo, Jake! What's the rush?" A green eyed boy called out. Jake stopped by the boy and panted.

"Hey Leon, do me a favor?" The red capped boy asked.

"Yeah?" Leon asked while raising his eyebrows. Jake smiled and shoved Leon in the middle of the hallway and ran.

"Hey!" Leon whined as he watched his descending brother's figure.

"What a weirdo." Leon crossed his arms and turned around, only to be knocked on his butt and land on the cold, white tiled floor. He sat upright to be face to face with Himeko. He scowled as the school slut smiled seductively and place her French manicured hand on his chest.

"Oh, hello Leon. I need some help with my Spanish homework, will you help me please?" She purred.

"Shouldn't you being chasing Jake right now?"

"Who?"

"…..Fuck you Jake!" Leon screamed.

*On the rooftop*

"Hard Brick!" A red light suddenly surrounded Jake and Brick suddenly took Jake's place when the light disappeared.

Brick jumped off the roof and shot up in the sky. He flew towards the direction where Blossom's pink streak was last heading. It was heading towards Tokyo City's Bay. The thought of Blossom increase rapidly through his mind and Brick picked up the pace. As Brick was flying through the sky, he saw a shadowy figure in the clouds high above. It suddenly flew up and left a streak in the clouds …. A pink streak.

'Got'cha!' Brick smirked and chased the retreating figure. As Brick flew in the clouds, he had a tougher time seeing. He squinted his eyes and came across the figure from before. Brick came to a brutal stop and went around the figure, so he can bring a surprise attack from behind. He squatted for a quick second and shot straight for her. She only had time to look behind her before they both flew outta the clouds and touchdown in the grass. A crater was formed and a cloud of dust impaled the two hero's vision.

"I got you now, Blossom. What the Hell where you thinking? I was worried sick about YOU! You skip class and disappear for more than 24 hours without telling anyone! Are you outta you fucking mind! Where were you when I needed you to help me fight those robots or when I wanted to apologize? My God, I would of gone Bersket if I didn't find you with in-." Brick was suddenly cut off by a voice that didn't belong to Blossom.

"Awww sweetheart, we only had two encounters and you remembered my name. Awww, I think that's the first sign of a crush." Brick's eye suddenly widened and his ears couldn't believe what they have heard.

"Oh no, not you again." Brick cried and most of the dust cleared up by now. A 16 year old red head laid under Brick's body.

She had a light pink skirt and a dark pink shirt on. Her knee length hair was tied up with a dark pink ribbon that matched her pink shirt, pink cape that went to her shoulder blades, and pink bracelets accompanied by black bracelets. She had gray tights that went to her knees and black Marry Jane 2 inch shoes on. She had a red coin, held by a black string that tied around her neck. Her light red orbs eyed the boy sexually and loving.

"Hey Brick, long time no see?" She winked at him.

"Why are you here, Bersket?" Jake scowled and crossed his arms.

"Oh you know, just hanging out, with you. Alone. With you on top of me." She tried to use her seductive and captivating words to have Brick's attention and manipulate him. Her body was calling for more and her magenta red eyes screamed 'Yes! Please, a little more! Please!'. Yet, with every man she tried it on, this eye-catching technique, brick was the only boy who seem to resist her charms. The weird part was, Bersket liked it. At first, she only wanted to get him in the sack and brag about it to her friends but over time she started to have feelings for him. Like,

… like love kind of feelings.

She knew she shouldn't but Bersket couldn't help it. His smooth words and sexy body captivated her. She felt like she was a piece of scrap metal and he was a magnet, no matter how hard she tried to run, she'd always be pulled back to him. After her sudden feelings for him arrived, she didn't know how to handle them so, she let them take over. And before you know it, she was in love. Anything with a color of red, an image of him flooded her mind. Bersket felt alive.

Bersket could have Brick anytime she wanted but, there was something in her way of doing so, or someone. It was that pink puff, Bersket blamed it all on the poor pink puff. Whenever Brick insulted her, avoided her at school, or had to leave her, it was the pink puff fault. And Bersket was determined tp get rid of her once and for all, so Brick and her could live happily ever after.

"No Bersket, why are you skipping class?" Brick retreated. Bersket rolled her eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing, **Jake**." Brick growled at the mention of his human name being used in public. The Powerpunk girls and the Rowdyruff boys know about each other identities but the Powerpunk girls don't know about the Powerpuffs. Thank the lord, WW3 would start it the Punk's knew.

"My name is Brick." Brick hissed causing Bersket to crack a smile. Bersket pushed Brick off of her and flew out of the crater with Brick right behind her.

"It's free period hottie and I needed some air, needed to cool down a bit. Why are you out of school? Skipping class I presume … Hmm I like bad boys." Brick ignored her words and was quiet.

'School, skipping class, ... Momoko.' Was all Brick could think about. Bersket sudden puppy dog eyes turned venomous and she frowned.

"I bet it's because of the powerpuke, Blossom." Brick tensed up at the name of the leader of the Puffs.

"I know it's because of her, I saw the pink streak Brick. I just don't get it!" She started to raise her voice.

"You always chase her around like a pathetic puppy and she kicks you to the dirt over and over again. Why her, Brick? Why not me huh, what's wrong with me? She's bad for you, Brick! Why can't you see that? You belong with me, not her me!" By now, her eyes had red flames in them and her balled up fist were glowing a bright, light red color. Brick slowly began realizing she was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"Now Bersket, why don't we cool down the power usage and talk about this." Brick's ruff voice tried to knock some sense into the fiery red head.

"It's too late for that now!" Bersket shot a red beam at brick and he merely dodged it.

"Bersket, please! I don't wanna fight you!" Brick shouted.

"Well this is goanna be fun." Bersket set up for an energy ball but was stopped when a bright pink yo-yo hit her in the temple and knocked her out on the spot. Brick's eyes suddenly lit up and he whipped his head around to see Blossom floating a few yards away.

"…..?" Brick was speechless. If it wasn't for the pink yo-yo or ppgz belt, Brick would have thought another mad scientist made another copy of the PPGZ again (like the PPNK Girls :D). But, could this be her? Blossom never looked … this. H-hot!

"Whoa! ….. Bl- Bl- Blossom?" Brick stuttered. The red headed female known as 'Blossom batted her mascara coted eyelashes and flashed her pearly whites.

"Hey, Brick."


	4. The Fight

Me: Who's ready for another chapter? :D

Lolibeagle: Oh Oh OHh, MEEE! Right here, me!

cookiequeen13: Really?! Me to!

TheCastorbean: Make that three. Woah! 0_o Its like were connected or something! Like .. like connected people!

cutelovefun123: nice way of putting it bean. :)

Brick: I heard better.

TheCastorbean: Oh really now?! :( How would you put it!

Brick: Simple. Brick is hott! No need for more words.

Fans: T_T He's hopeless!

celestial-mystic-universe: No more talking guys, its time to read!

Bubbles: And please dont forget to go to Itsmeeeee profile to vote on her poll!

Boomer: Poll for what?

Buttercup: Ah, stick a taco in your pile holes and read!

Normal P.O.V.

As Blossom flew through the sky, she couldn't help but let her tears flow. They felt so good to finally be free. All those years of torment and cruelty come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks (on the irony).

What was there problem? Did every teenage boy hate Momoko's guts? Does she pose a threat to the male existents? She knows she doesn't bit it sure does feel like it.

Maybe things would have been different if she said 'yes' to Dexter asking her out in freshman year. Sure he doesn't torture her like the other boys have but he hasn't said a word to her since that day. Even when he's in most of her classes, they don't share a single glance.

None, zip, nothing, na-da! It was like she was invisible to him.

So, I guess that makes Dexter one of the nicest boys in the whole school to Blossom. The only boys Blossom can pinpoint that are the worst are Tenzin, Sakumoto, the Feeban twins, and Randy (an ex-_-); especially Sakumoto. He couldn't go one day without torturing her, almost like it was a habit. A bad habit.

"I need to get away." Blossom mummers. She picked up speed and went towards her favorite place in Tokyo City, the Sweet Shop. As soon as Blossom landed, the graceful scent of sweets and ice-cream hit her nose. Her eyes were halfway closed in pleasure and was feeling a bit calmer.

As soon as she stepped through the purple curtains, all eyes were on her, even the boys. Blossom was loved and adored by all the boys unlike plain, old Momoko. Maybe she will stay in her Powerpuff girl uniform for a while. She made her way in the shop and took a seat next to a regular customer at the shop, Jason.

He looked up through his medium brown colored hair to see the commander and leader of the Powerpuff girls, Blossom, sitting next to him and reading the new menu. He gasped at the sudden surprise and stared at her. Blossom looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Hey Jason." Jason eyes widened and he gasped.

"Y-You know m-my name?" Jason felt a blush creeping up on him.

"Well sure I do. I've known you for a while." Jake's blush darkened to a scarlet red color.

"Really?" Blossom rolled her eyes, put the menu down, and turned her stool.

"Yeah! Remember, at your college? We helped you _with sedusa?_" She leaned in and whispered the last part. Jason nodded and his blush went down to a tint pink.

"Oh yeah! Hoy have you been Blossom?"

"Doing well, yourself?"

"Ahhh not bad, got an A plus on my Science test."

"No way, congrats!"

As the two teens went back and forth with their conversation, a pair of brown eyes watched them from behind the blue curtains that led to the back of the shop.

Annie watched closely before shutting the curtains with a hurt expression on her face.

"Why was Jason blushing and laughing so much?"

'_I'll tell you why?' _Annie's eyes shot opened abruptly and shook her head. There's the voice again, the one that's trying to control her.

'_That pink power bitch is hitting on your man …. Our man.'_

Annie gasped and shook her head, causing her pigtails to flap around.

"NO! She's a friend, she would never-" A sudden laugh cut Annie off and she peered through the curtains again.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The couple was laughing, blushing, and their hands were dangerously close to each other.

"Hmmm…" Annie wondered as she pulled the curtains away.

'_She's messing with us.' _

Curse Annie's insecurity and inner voiced.

"Oh hush, and let me do my job." Annie huffed and went to a rack filled with different dry ingredients and reached up to the top rack. A condiment labeled 'sugar' was on the top rack and Annie went for it. She would kept pushing at it until she could grab it but unfortunately, it tipped over and fell on her head.

"Awww … darn!" Annie frowned and dropped down to one knee. As she was picking up the condiments, something shiny feel out of her blue uniform. Annie picked up the object and eyed it.

….. Lipstick, bright red lipstick.

"I wonder why I even keep this thing?"

Annie finished with the spilled condiments and walked over to her plate of tea.

"Jason always likes sugar and a tad bit of milk in his tea." As the dirty blonde hair girl was mixing the tea, she spotted Jason laughing with Blossom …. Again.

She twirled the lipstick in her hand and looked in the dirty mirror that was hanging on the wall. Annie took a hesitant breath before popping the top of the lipstick and applying it to her pale, pink lips.

"Maybe Jason will like a little color on his girlfriend." When she was finished applying the lipstick, Annie felt her heart beating a millions miles per hour and placed both her hands on her heart.

A sudden green light emitted around her body and soon Annie was gone.

*At the counter*

"So when are you going to ask her?" Blossom questioned with a lovey dovey face and eyeing the white box Jason was twirling his hands.

The very box Jason hoped that would change his life.

"I don't know yet, soon I hope. It's been 3 years."

"3 years since what honey?" A very feminine voice called out.

"Oh nothing Annie. I was just telling Blossom about out – AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jason practically fell out of his chair when a pair of Double D's was placed on the counter and knife-like nails were placed on his arms. Blossom gasped and jumped on the counter.

"Sedusa! Hands off the boy!" Blossom earned a growl from the snake haired women.

"Why don't you make me, puff?" She let go of her lover and tackled the pink puff.

By now, the whole store was vacant and the fight was soon taken outside.

Punching, kicking, scratching, hair (or snake) pulling, cussing, and so much more was happening in the super hero vs. super villain cat fight.

"Might as well give up while you still have some dignity left, Sedusa!" Blossom said while dodging a high heel barley scraping her chest.

"As if, I'll kill myself before I give up to a Powderpuff." Sedusa shot back while catching Blossom's punch and throwing her 3 blocks away into an auto shop.

The building crumbled beneath her and people ran screaming out of the building. Blossom sat upright and rubbed her head.

"That's goanna leave a mark." Blossom whined.

The barley dressed woman tried to land a high heel in Blossom's gut but instead, she got a pink/white shoe in her jaw and shot straight up in the sky. And without warning, Sedusa's back was met with Blossom's fist. The green haired girl gasped in pain and soon met the cement head first.

"Give up yet?" Sedusa growled as the puff landed next to her. The full grown women wrapped a slimy, green snake around the pink puff's ankle and flung her so far away, the teenage girl was hurling towards the forest.

"Little brat." Sedusa took no hesitation in running after her in the woods to finish this fight.

* * *

Blossom landed in the dirt, face first, and slowly rose to her feet. She spit the dirt out of her mouth and wiped the sweat off her face.

"This is so not my day." A second later, a green whip lashed out and whipped Blossom on her left cheek.

"You're telling me, I could be with my man right now." Sedusa stepped out of the shadows and wrapped a hair around Blossom's figure.

"So for taking away my time, I guess I'll have to kill you now. I've waited for this day to come." She tightened her grip around her tiny figure, causing the girl to drop her yo-yo and groan I pain.

"What's the matter, leader girl?" Her hair tightened even more.

"Got some hair troubles?" Blossom screamed in pain and agony as the snake like hair was so tight, her breaths was in slow hitches.

"That's ok though, I think you don't have to worry about hair for much longer."

Sedusa tightened her grip with all her might and Blossom let out an agonizing scream that pierced through the silent forest as our young heroine slowly went limp.

A few second later passed and Sedusa brought Blossom's lifeless body towards her. Sedusa sneered and Blossom's head tilted back in response.

The utter silence hung in the air once more.

…

….

..

"I did it! I killed Powerpuff girl Blossom all by myself!" Sedusa smiled wickedly and let the poor puff fall to the cold, forest floor.

"Sure, she was one of the weakest but I bet the others will go down with a little more force!" Blossom's body started to have a pink ribbon like light circling her.

"Now about those boys and monkey … hmmm-Oh! What's she doing now?" Sedusa crouched down next to her to get a better look at her 'dead' opponent.

The light suddenly disappeared and a very familiar teenage girl took her place. She was face down in the dirt. Sedusa blinked twice at what has just happened in front of her.

"No way. The Powerpuffs have secret identities." Sedusa's red lips curved into a devilish smile as a though occurred to her.

"If I could find out there human form, the Powerpuffs' and Rowdyruffs' will have no chance at all." A wicked laugh crackled through that air.

"It only makes sense since I, Sedusa a very powerful and sexy villain, have a human form. So, the heroes have a human form too." Sedusa turned back to the girl on the ground.

"No wonder why no one could find where they actually live, following them around, or track them down . There always in human form, running around right in front of us, all along. Its very clever."

I wonder who the leader is?" Sedusa's hair rolled the girl's lifeless body to see who Blossom Utonium really was. Sedusa's breath was caught in her throat and her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

The girl was the only one who always visited Annie's shop.

It was Momoko.

Annie's or Sedusa's other identity, best costumer and friend.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sedusa's mouth was opened but only Annie's screams were heard.

'_You killed our customer and friend!'_ Annie whaled.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Sedusa took a step back.

'_It's one thing to kill your enemy but an innocent TEENAGER!? That's low, even for you.'_

"But I didn't know about her stupid 2nd life!" Sedusa whined.

'_She has friends, family, and a life that you just ruined!'_

"Well what do you want me to do about it now?" Sedusa threw her hands up and moaned.

"Besides, it's not like I wanted to-!" A third voice cut into the two girl's argument.

The looked over to see their pink eyed friend stir a little in her deep sleep. Sedusa was jumping up and down in panic and was flicking her wrists frantically. She decided to jump in a bush and watch the beaten girl from afar.

'_What do you think you're doing? We should be helping her to a hospital, not sitting and waiting!'_

"Oh shut up!"

'_No! Make me!'_

"You're such a child Annie!"

'_Bite me Sedusa!'_

"Maybe I will!"

'_What are you goanna do, bite yourself?' -_-_

"Probably."

_*4 hours later*_

'_She's starting to wake up.' _Annie's voice called out.

"Finally, took her forever." The white skinned female commented while filing her nails, sitting with her legs crossed, leaning against a tree. She tossed the diamond incrusted file to the side and peaked thought the bushes.

"Owww my waist hurts and I got a major headache!" Momoko moaned and got on her knees. Sedusa snickered as Momoko was shaking as she stood.

"Where's she go?" Momoko looked around with tired eyes and saw nothing but Mother Nature minding her own business.

"Probably felt like leaving because the forest doesn't have a mall or something." Sedusa narrowed her eyes at the insult but decided to let it slide … for now.

"I just want this day to be over with." Momoko slowly rose to her feet and trudged home. Sedusa waited until she was out of sight to come out of the bushes and take off after her.

'_Wait, what are you doing?'_

"Quite Annie, its time we learn about out heroine's second life."

'_But what about the shop?'_

"It closed."

And with that, Sedusa left the forest to follow her enemy. The only thing left in the forest was there scars from the battle and a jewel incrusted nail file.

* * *

Butch: I give that chapter a 9 out of 10!

Me: Oh thanks Butch! :D I wonder what would of made it a ten?

DEVIlishAngel00: Probably because it dosen't have him in it

Butch: Bingo! ^_^

Blossom: rigghhhhttt!

dragonroses: Well maybe you'll be in the next chapter Butchy boy.

Me: Nahhh, its just goanna be more Sedusa and Momoko bonding and stuff.

blueciel71: I can't wait for the next chapter. Remember Brick's reaction in the last one? :3

Brick: I did. Man she was hot. And im not talking like Jenna Jameson hot but like time 100.

Blossom: *Blushes* umm thanks, Brick

Brick: I banged her to but itsmee cut the chapter off to short

Blossom: NO YOU DIDN'T! D:

Brick: Yes I did. You don't have to lie Momoko, you know you want me.

Boomer: *sweatdrop* Review please?

Buttercup: And don't forget to vote on itsmeee poll on her profile

Bubbles: Other chapters for her stories will be updates asap

Butch: Don't forget to review ... are you reviewing? ... Probably not.

*hearing in the backround*

Blossom: Say it one more time Brick and I'll shove my fist so far up your ass, you'll be able to do sign language out your mouth

Brick: ... Giggdty

Itsmeee: -_- umm bye!


	5. Smart, Sexy, and Powerful

Normal P.O.V.

Sedusa dug her nails into the concrete rooftop as she watched her red headed enemy walk down the sidewalk. It was hard enough know that Annie's best friend/ best costumer was her enemy, but that would mean Sedusa's best friend/ best costumer was her worst enemy! Just knowing that is enough to rip her (snakes?) hair out of her head! She knows that Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, is the reason why she always fails and could never win.

"Blossom, you're my greatest enemy of all time. Every chance I get, I try to knock you and your team on your feet and kill you but you always stop me. But now, you're at your weakest in which I can destroy you in a split second. But somehow, I pity you and I don't know why?" After a few seconds of silence, a male voice was heard through the air.

"Momoko is that you?" The red headed female turned around and saw two boys she recognized from school. One boy went by the name Sakumoto and the other boy was named Rafe. They were the two school pranksters and were best friends. Sakumoto took one look at the red headed girl and smirked wickedly.

"Hey Rafe, look who it is; it's Momoko from school." Sakumoto nudged his best friend at the side and motioned his head towards Momoko. Rafe casted a bored glance at the comic loving, maniac and shrugged.

"So? You wanna pull a prank on her or something?" Sakumoto placed his arm on his shoulder and shook his head.

"No, even better than that." The orange eyed boy teased.

"HEY! I'm right here." The two boys looked over at the pouty teenage girl who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Sakamoto whispered something in his ear and his best friend suddenly got a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, I still own Derrick those naked photos." Rafe exclaimed excitingly before his face scrunched up as he look at the red headed girl.

"But who wants to see Momoko naked!? Ugg!" Rafe pretended to throw up on the sidewalk with Sakumoto laughing behind him. Momoko started too fumed for two reasons; one, because they apparently wanted naked photos of her to send to his friend and two, because they are poking fun at her body. WHICH they have never seen before in their lives! The red head was so mad; her face matched her hair color and had steam coming out of her eyes.

"Pardon me! But I should let you know, there is nothing wrong with my body. Unlike your BABY SIZE DICKS! ANY MY BREAST ARE PROBABLY TWICE AS BIG AS YOUR MOM'S AND YOUR IMAGINARY GIRLFRIENDS PUT TOGETHER!" (Momoko has been picked on for years; she knows how to defend herself -_-) Momoko huffed her slightly red cheeks and pushed past them.

Sedusa's eyes widen and she stiffed a chuckle.

'_The little brat actually made a funny. I thought she was always kind and didn't have anything bad to say to anyone.' _Sedusa smirked as she heard Annie's voice bark at her for insulting her good friend.

"Well see about that." Rafe sneered and grabbed Momoko's orange locks harshly and pulled. Momoko screeched and jabbed her nails into Rafe's hands.

"AWWW! THAT HURTS … OWW! LET GO, LET GO, LET G-!" Momoko's protest was cut short as a hand was placed over her mouth. Momoko looked up with misty eyes to see Rafe's arm secured around her waist and the other around her mouth. Sakumoto was opening up his phone and turning on the camera. The poor puff kicked and screamed as she was being dragged into a dark alley by the two teenage boys. As the three teenagers bodies melted into the alley's darkness, Sedusa was stiff as a statue.

….. Did those boys just …. I mean if Momoko wasn't a hero she still doesn't …. She only a teen!

Sedusa slowly stood up with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

"Annie! Did you see that?!"

'_Yes I know! I'm you! I see what you see! And I think we should help her! Sedusa please, even though she your worst enemy I think you should-.' _

"I know." Sedusa's voice cut off Annie's voice within her head. Annie sighed and thanked Sedusa. Sedusa jumped off the building and headed towards the dark alley.

"For once, I agree with you Annie. Let's go help that brat!"

- *In the Alley -

As Momoko kicked and screamed, she finally managed to wrapped her mouth around the top of Rafe's hand and bit down… hard. Rafe stiffed a scream of pure pain and shot the feisty red head a dirty look.

"You little bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" Rafe literally slapped his hand over Momoko's mouth again and shoved her body on the dirty floor with him on top of her.

"Got the camera ready Sakumoto?" Rafe asked as he pressed his knees into Momoko's hips and holding her wrists above her head with one hand and the other pressed up against her mouth.

"Yep I got it locked and loaded. Ready when you are." Sakumoto responded without looking up from his phone.

"Here Rafe." Rafe glanced behind him and had an orange bandana thrown at his face.

"Stuff that in her mouth and use your hand to lift up her shirt." Sakumoto crouched down next to Momoko and patted her cheek.

"Nothing personal girly, just some business we need to take care of." Sakumoto placed the camera above Momoko's breasts as Rafe lifted up her shirt. Momoko tried to let out a blood curdling scream but the bandana was wrapped around her mouth so tight, that it hurt just being in her mouth. Momoko's tears hit the fifthly, dirt floor and she shook her body effortlessly as the two boys stared wide eyed at her chest.

… Her breast ... they were huge!

Momoko had c-cup boobs but hid it all this time! Those bad boys were inside a blue bra with white bunnies on them. They were big and somehow, whenever you look at them in her shirts, they looked like A-cups. The two troublesome teens exchanged glances before sharing a creep, villain like smile with one another.

"Momoko, I never knew you had such big boobs. May we have a peak?" Sakamoto cooed and looked down at Momoko's red ringed, water eyes. She pleaded by shaking her head and muffled screams.

"Focus Sakamoto, I have to be home in like 5 minutes. Let me just take a few pictures and go." Rafe swiped the camera and clicked the button. A flash was seen, and then another, and three more were seen before Rafe lowered the camera to reveal a sinister smile. Sakumoto nodded his head down the alley the way they came and smiled.

"Better get going before mommy gets a whittle upset." Sakumoto laughed as Rafe glared at his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. What about her?" Rafe looked at Momoko's crying frame. She was being pinned down by Sakumoto and had her head turned with her eyes shut tight.

"I'll take care of her. You go on home before you get in trouble. We got plans tomorrow." Sakumoto spoke and caressed Momoko's cheek. Rafe gave his orange eyed friend a weird look before running back down the alley.

- Rafe (Sakomoto's weird friend) outside the alley-

"Ahhh man, If I had Momoko's bra and panties in these shots, I would totally masturbate to these hard core (Told you he was weird -_-). Momoko was not joking when she said there was nothing wrong with her body. It's fine as hell underneath all those clothes." Rafe was scrolling through the photos and drooling so much, he didn't notice a feminine figure walk behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"What'cha got there sunny?" Rafe answered with a simple 'huh?' before hitting the sidewalk , unconscious, and breaking the camera along with it. Sedusa stepped out of the shadows and smirked sinisterly.

"That's what you get you little punk. Don't lay your hands on a woman, EVER!" Sedusa spat and spun on her heels to bash up another delinquent located in the alley.

- Back in the Alley -

Sakamoto watched as his friend disappear down the alley before turning back to his prize.

"I have waited so long for this Momoko. You don't even know." Sakumoto traced a finger down Momoko's jaw all the way to her button on her jeans.

"….. So long." Sakumoto's eyes held lust and desire as he began to unbutton Momoko's jeans. Momoko responded to her stalker's actions by kicking and screaming even louder than before. Her bright red blush was getting darker as she started crying even more as Sakamoto pulled down her pants; revealing her matching panties. Momoko whimpered as she knew what would happen next, it was only a matter of time. As Momoko shut her eyes tight and waited for him to remove her bra n panties and begin her torture, she could only hear silence.

…..

…..

…

"AHH!" Momoko suddenly felt the massive weight lifted off her and she hear a loud thud. As she opened her puffy, red eyes, she felt a hand hold on her wrist and gently pull her up. Momoko sniffled and kept her head down. The women removed the double nodded bandana from Momoko's mouth.

"Pull your pants us Blossom. We have some things to talk about." Sedusa's voice hissed. Momoko shimmed in her jeans and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you miss but my name is Momoko. You must be confusing me with someone else." Momoko hiccuped and looked up into Sedusa's eyes. Sedusa crossed her arms and gave her an annoyed look.

"I know it's you Blossom, I'm the one that made you detransform, remember?" The shaken teen's eyes widen and she opened her mouth to speak.

"B-but ... I-I-I'm not B-Blossom. I-I'm Momoko Au-." Sedusa silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Blossom, shut up please. I saw what happened when you detransform and …. saw what those to horny teens tried to do to you." Sedusa jerked a sharp nail at the knocked out teenager who was moaning in pain on the floor. Momoko readjusted her bow and fixed her shirt, not knowing what to say to her worst enemy who just saved her from rape. There were bruises forming on the sides of Momoko's hips and her mouth hurt from that stupid bandana being too tight around her mouth.

"And don't worry, I took care of the other boy and destroyed the photos. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I was just so shocked at what I saw. I mean, I always imagined you being popular and getting all the guys, you know. Cause you always save the town and stuff. I never thought people would treat you like this. Come on doll face, let's take you home." Sedusa outstretched her hand and Momoko took a hesitant breath before placing her small hand into Sedusa's gloved one. Sedusa hoisted Momoko on her back and took off to the roof tops of Tokyo City's buildings.

The boy on the dirt floor slowly picked up his head and watched Sedusa hop from one building to another, till she was out of sight.

"What a women." Sakumoto said dreamily before he giggled happily and his face hit the ground again.

- On the Rooftop -

After a few miscommunications, a few swears, and death threats, the two finally reached a tree that led to Momoko's bedroom window. Sedusa jumped to the window sill and carefully lifted up the window before slipping into the teenager's room. Momoko slid off Sedusa back and jumped on her bed.

"Sedusa?" Momoko lifted up her head to look at the snaked hair girl.

"Yes, Momoko?" The villain answered walking around the room, her high heels never missing a beat.

"Why did you … you know ... save me back there?" Momoko hugged her knees to her stomach as she eyed her enemy. Soft, pink orbs locked on with bright, grassy green ones. The two shared a moment of silence before Sedusa's eyes trailed down to the floor. Her high heels clicked as she made her way to the edge of the bed and judging from the silence, Momoko could tell is was going to be a very emotional talk.

"Momoko, why did those boys do what they did?" Sedusa whispered gently. Momoko's pink eyes widen for a second before sighing and looking towards the wall.

"I don't know. They've always been like that since I can remember. All the boys do it to me, why?" Momoko replied and dug her cheek in her knee. Sedusa nibbled on her bottom lip before continuing.

"Well what about your guy friends, the Rowdyruff boys? I mean in their human form, why don't they stop people like them?" Sedusa sat crisscrossed on the bed and laid her hands in her lap. Momoko sighed and moves a few inched closer to her and sat in the same position.

"Well Butch and Ben are just jerks, Bullet and Boomer don't do anything bad, and Brick …" Momoko sighed dreamily causing Sedusa to look at her surprisingly.

"Brick is just … Brick, I guess." Momoko looked up at Sedusa who started look at her with a creepy smile.

"What?" Momoko blinked twice and straighten up as the lipstick wearing women got up and had her back towards her.

A moment of silence hung in the air.

..

…

…

"You like him, don't you?" Sedusa broke the silence and turned her head to the side to look at her. The color drained from the Puff's face as she stood up abruptly and shook her head wildly.

"Nani?! Don't be ridiculous Sedusa! I would never have a-" Sedusa placed a finger on Momoko's lips to shun out the red head's lie.

"Momoko, I know when someone is lying, especially when it comes to love." Sedusa smiled at Momoko who returned it with a blush.

"If you want my help, then just say so and I'll be happy to help." Sedusa sat down on the bed and waited for Momoko to say the magic words.

"Well, I'm not saying I like Brick _**but**_ if I somehow did, what would I have to do to get him to notice me?" Momoko was blushed even harder as Sedusa smiled even wider and clasped her hands together.

"Well for starters, we should start on your wardrobe." Sedusa pointed a finger at Momoko and she looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with it?" Momoko frowned and looked back at her _'teacher'._

"Nothing … unless you wanna give out the message that I like to dress like a 13 year old little girl. Your are 16 Momoko and your in high school. You want to give out a message saying _'I'm sexy and confident'_, especially if you have C-cups. You need to dress like a smart, young woman Momoko." Sedusa looked over her frienemy to see her soaking in everything she said.

"We special types of girls have three words that describe us perfectly: smart, sexy, and powerful! And Momoko my girl, I'm going to show you the ropes to becoming that smart, sexy, powerful girl that any boy's hearts desires."


End file.
